Until We Meet
by Ravenaru
Summary: Its been 4 years after the match between Zero and Raimon, and Hakuryuu lives happily in town.However, everything's not sunshine and rainbows; Shuu disappears right after, and Hakuryuu is saddened by it.And now he's going to get out and try to search for his beloved friend, all the while, discover and try to control his feelings for the latter...


**Hello everyone~ I'm Raven and this is my very first fanfic, well, actually it's a collab with my best friend~ ScribblinRainbow :D hope it's good~ Takes place right after the GO movie, it's mostly about ShuuXHakuryuu but expect some slight hints about other pairings~ ;3**

* * *

"Unless you stop believing, we'll meet again.."

Those were the only words that echoed throught the unlimited shinning captain.

It's been 4 years since the whole Zero Expirement incident, Kibayama got arrested, both teams: Ancient Dark and Unlimited Shining including their captain have returned to Inazuma town with raimon and are now living in it happily, except for one young boy, Hakuryuu.

Everyone knew why the white-haired boy wasn't happy, it was because of the loss of his bestfriend, Shuu. Despite the begs and pleases of the white-haired boy the Ancient dark captain just couldn't stay on this world which left the unlimited shining captain in despair.

The white-haired boy sighed at the thought.'Maybe i should go talk to someone..Like Tenma.' He thought to himself, the suggestion shined a bit of hope on lead himself to Raimon, which would probably the best place to go first if your looking for Tenma.

He stood on the side of the field, watching the brunette train hard, his forehead gleamed with midfielder paused as he saw the white-haired figure, grinning his biggest to the world as he shouted to the Unlimited Shining captain, "Hey! Hakuryuu!" He ran towards him, excitement filled his tone."Hey, Tenma." The white-haired boy said, smiling slightly at the brunette's expression.

"Have you came here to train with me? If so, you're more than welcome too!" He exclaimed happily, but only frowned slightly when his companion just shook his head."Actually, i have something to talk to you about.." He informed was strange; Tenma would be last person you would want to talk to about your personal problems..But somehow, he just felt right coming here first than telling it to Shindou or was as big as a mystery as to Shuu's disappearance.

"Oh, Okay." The midfielder said, dropping the ball that was held underneath his arm's and sat on the set of stairs besides the knew Hakuryuu has been having a hard time ever since Shuu disappeared, so he knew he had to get emotionally ready for his fellow comrade.

"So..Umm..I-I" The captain of Unlimited Shining just couldn't find the courage to muster up the right words to tell his problems sometimes, which is really gulped a thick lump in throat, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, take your time." Tenma instructed, gently placing a hand on the nervous other's shoulder.

'Right..Tenma's right..I need to..Oh god, Tenma is right for once..' He thought, sweat dripped from the side of his forehead.'Anyways..I need to pull myself together..' He encouraged himself, before continuing, "Anyways..It's about Shuu.."

Tenma could feel the worried expression carried in his throat. "What about him?"

Hakuryuu blinked rapidly, palms clutched into a tight took his time, before finally letting out a sigh."Before Shuu disappeared..I always..I always had a crush on him!" He exclaimed in frustration as he blurted out, words mashed together quickly, forming impossible to understand cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment as his eyes closed firm and tight.

"Erm..What?"

The white-haired boy, still flushed, opened his eyes in didn't hear any of that? Now he wasn't sure if he'd be glad or completely frustrated.

The midfielder just started at him, completely dumbfounded."You speak way too fast, Hakuryuu..And why are you blushing?" He asked, before poking the side of a burning red cheek.

"Hey!" Hakuryuu shouted to him in slight anger, swatting the brunette's hand sighed, his blush faded away in time.' messed that up alright Hakuryuu..DEFINITELY messed it up.' He thought negatively to stood up, before he was stopped by a hand that firmly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! what about the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Tenma asked, still oblivious to the confession his white-haired friend just told him right in the face.

Hakuryuu excuse will he have to lie about this time?

"We-Well.." The Unlimited Shinning captain stumbled upon his words.'Need to get out of this awkwardness right now..' He thought, struggling to find an idea.

"Well?"

Hakuryuu froze again."Oh! I just remembered..I have this really, REALLY important thing to do right now..So.." He lied, laughing nervously as he saw his friend just stare at him dumbfounded.

"Bu-"

"Gotta go, bye!" The white-haired boy said quickly, taking off to the not before giving a quick 'thank you' for accompanying him.

"B..Bye.." Tenma said, clueless as he could be.'That..was an awfully interesting conversation.' He told himself, before laughing it off eventually.

* * *

**Andddddd i guess that's all for chapter !~ hope you liked it~ =3**


End file.
